


the next best thing

by rotisalieri



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Pining, tbh i dont even know what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotisalieri/pseuds/rotisalieri
Summary: What's the logical thing to did when your norse counterpart propositioned you for sex?Apparently the answer was said yes.
Relationships: Siegfried | Saber of Black/Sigurd | Saber
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	the next best thing

What's the logical thing to did when your norse counterpart propositioned you for sex?

Apparently the answer was said yes.

* * *

Siegfried always thought Sigurd was pretty.

Most people would described him with handsome and regal, bold and good-looking, but that was not Siegfried. For him, Sigurd was pretty. Pretty Sigurd with flawless porcelain skin and captivating icy eyes, who stood tall and proud with charisma and confidence Siegfried did not have.

Pretty Sigurd with stern yet gentle look, who indulging children of Chaldea with magic tricks and playing around for a while before getting back to his King of Warrior persona.

Pretty Sigurd with small smile in his lips, so beautiful and sweet it was shame Siegfried always wanted to swept them out with his lips and feels the aftertaste of their kiss ghosted on his lips all day.

Pretty Sigurd with all his gruesome scar, that Siegfried always saw in onsen day. Tattoed on his body as a sweet reminder that Sigurd was always belong to Brynhild. That Sigurd loved her enough to brought the prove of her love beyond his death.

Yeah, Sigurd was really pretty. When he put on stern persona or put them off and show his playful and adorable side, or in raging battlefield and training ground, or when he talked passionately about his wife until late night, just two of them in front of large window in hallway and two cup of hot chocolate.

Sigurd was pretty. 

* * *

His wish was already granted, to fight for mankind till the bitter end with their master.

But with Sigurd in Chaldea, Siegfried began a new craving, and sometimes he caught himself having a wishful thought about their limited future.

A selfishness that bloomed in his chest, a desire, a want, a wish.

A love.

Such a life of Luck E saber, to falling in love witb people they can't have

* * *

Sleeping with Sigurd was the next best thing he could have, because of course the norse king's dragon heart was already possessed by another it couldn't be given to him

(and who was he joking, even if Sigurd was not tied to anyone, how could he loved Siegfried back?)

So he took it all. In the night they spent together, panting like a dog and moaning like whore, Siegfried drank all of his love's voice and locked it in his very core.

Sigurd was truly pretty, with his face flushed and his nails clawed in Siegfried's back, and his deep moan, oh his voice! It gave fuel to Siegfried's lust and make it b u r n

He kissed the older man like he owned him and fucked him like he loved him. Because this is the next best thing Siegfried could ever had. And frankly he didn't mind

(lies)

He understood the situation. Sigurd had lust and so did him, they are good friends

(and Siegfried wanted more)

comrades, brothers in arm, they are compatible with each other and understand each other deeply

(they are kin, a dragon to another, the last of them)

Nothing's going to went south for them, nothing would change

(another lies)

Sigurd would return to pray for his reunion with his beloved wife, and Siegfried--

Siegfried would keep loving him,

his pretty Sigurd, with porcelain skin and icy eyes. Sweet smile on his lips and light laugh as they spar. Twinkle in his eyes that would make star jealous--

Siegfried would keep loving him, in their finite future and forgotten times. He would.

**Author's Note:**

> if i have to sail this ship by myself, istg i will
> 
> see you later in more proper siesig fic :'D


End file.
